Have at You!
by AnnaBlack02
Summary: The pirate jumped up on the red sofa and it flipped over. "Me ship!" the Pirate James cried, throwing his hands in the air, distraught. "Look what you've done to me ship! Curse you, Black!" Lily rolled her eyes. Boys are impossible. Especially when they're playing 'pirates.'


**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. ...tricked you. Just kidding, no, I certainly do NOT own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters or storylines... or anything. **

**Author's Note: This is a slightly cleaned up version of a little scene I wrote under another name on this site; I'm trying to start fresh and bring all the writing up a level. Just a one-shot, but I thought it was a cute idea. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Have at You<p>

"En guard, you filthy cur!" shouted the pirate to his enemy. "Have at you! Beware! Be afraid! I'll slit you're throat, you rascal!" The pirate jumped up on the red sofa and it flipped over. "Me ship!" the Pirate James cried, throwing his hands in the air, distraught. "Look what you've done to me ship! Curse you, Black!"

"Bit dramatic, maybe?" asked Remus, peering over his book from where he was sitting near the fireplace.

Lily was lying on her stomach on the hearthrug, struggling to listen to one of her favorite Beatles songs on the radio.

"I told you not to mess with me, Matey," Sirius Black said, pointing his wooden sword at James. "I'll steal your treasure, sink your ship, and before you know it, I'll have your girlfriend!" He laughed evilly.

"Never!" shouted James. He charged at Sirius, knocking him over. There was a very large thump as the two boys, supposedly reaching adulthood, tumbled about the place, kicking and thrashing. A group of third-year girls giggled, while some sixth- and seventh-year boys in the corner of the room rolled their eyes.

Lily sighed. She had just about had enough. She had been asking them to stop messing about loads of times already, and they had simply ignored her. And she couldn't hear 'Penny Lane,' either.

"Lads, now look what you've done," she said. "I missed the ending of the song!"

Sirius and James looked up. "Oh, sorry, Lils," James said distractedly, but he immediately went back to fighting his pirate enemy.

"Alright, goodbye, then," she said, standing up, and taking the radio with her. "I'm leaving. See you around. I'll be in Spain if you want me," she added dryly to see if they were even bothered listening. She marched up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

Sirius and James paid no mind to this; however, Remus watched her walk up. He shook his head, and went back to his book.

A few minutes later, Lily came back down the stairs with a small bag. "See you," she called, and waved at the boys. She then walked out the common room door.

Sirius and James stood up.

"Where'd she go?" asked James to Remus.

Remus answered without moving his eyes from the page. "She's gone, mate. Couldn't take the noise. Or the lunacy."

"What lunacy?" asked Sirius.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Remus.

"No," Sirius and James said in unison.

A few moments later, Lily walked back into the common room. "I forgot my radio," she said, and headed for the stairs.

"Lily!" cried James. He ran towards her, leaped, and knocked her to the ground, too. "Don't go!" he said. "I love you! You're my pirate princess!"

"I can't really go anywhere with you lying on me like this," she said. She rolled over so that she was on top.

"I don't want you to go to Spain and join the circus," he said seriously.

Lily stared. "The circus," she repeated.

"Yes. I always had this nightmare of someone leaving me to go to a foreign country and join the local circus."

Lily laughed and kissed him. "I'm not really going anywhere," she said.

"I know. I'm too gorgeous for you to leave me."

"Definitely."

Sirius walked up and hit James on the head with a pillow.

"Hey!" James said. "Can't you see that we're having a love moment?"

"Oh, sorry," Sirius said. "Here, I'll hit Lily too, so it'll be even." That is exactly what he did, which lead James to stand up and start to play pirates again.

Lily sighed, on the ground where she was still lying. Boys never grow up.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and <em>review!<em>**

**Anna**


End file.
